My Little Pony: Science and Magic
by magmon1000
Summary: We see all these retelling's of the series with ever a new pony or human as number seven but this he isn't, this time he's something much worse. A/N: Three things: One: Can someone PM me a better description? Thanks, Two: Can someone show me a fitting cover art please and Three Starting chapter 1 it'll be First Person, but you knew that already.


**My Little Pony: Science and Magic**

**Prolouge**

"Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for the kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she tried to defeat her younger sister but she didn't have enough power by herself, a third alicorn, an odd male, came to her assistance, he amplified the Elements power tenfold , and banished her permanently in the moon. But permanently was not what Nightmare Moon had in mind. Before her defeat, she announced that one day she will return, along with her conquest for eternal night. The male however had a prophecy of his own. When Nightmare Moon returns an old mysterious pony and six young mares will use the powers of harmony to defeat Nightmare Moon once and for all and restore peace and harmony to the land once more. In the meantime, the elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since, while the male left with parting words "Be seein' ya soon."."

Lying up against a tree, in Canterlot (:P), was a young mare by the name Twilight Sparkle; she was a purple unicorn, with darker shade of purple for her mane and single strip of purple going through it.

"The Elements of Harmony?" she muttered to herself, she got up, placed the book in her saddle bags and headed off to the library. On the way she bumped into three mares.

"There you are Twilight." One of them said, she was deep blue mare with a mane of three shades of blue and her cutie mark of an hourglass, the second was yellow and her mane was dark blue, her cutie mark was three hearts, the third had a white coat, her mane was a bright pink and her cutie mark was three stars.

"Moondancer's a little get together and you're invited." The blue one said.

"Oh sorry girls, I got lots of studying to do." Twilight said with a nervous smile before running off.

"I swear that girl seems like she wants to spend more time studying then making friends." The blue one said again, as the green shook her head.

She then passed by two more ponies that waved a hello to her but ignored them as she keeps running. She later runs to the stairs of a tall white building and heads to the top. A little purple dragon with green spikes was walking to the door with a present in his claws until all of a sudden the doors opened thus hitting him with the process.

"Ow!" yelled the baby dragon.

"Spike! Spi-ike! Spike?" Twilight yelled. "There you are."

Spike was lying on the floor, grunting while rubbing his head.

"Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_. What's that for?" Twilight pointed at his tail.

Spike turned to see the present he was holding stuck on his tail.

"Well, it was a gift from Moondancer, but..." Spike said as a ripped teddy bear falls through the bottom hole.

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing." Twilight said as she searches for the book she asked for.

"But we're on a break!" Spike complained

Twilight stares at a book on the ground for a moment until she her horn started glowing. Books were now levitating with a purple glow surrounding them similar to Twilights horn.

"No, no, no, ... no, no, and no! [Grunt] SPIKE!" Twilight yelled in frustration.

"It's over here!" Spike said while holding a book on a ladder.

He was suddenly pulled off the ladder by the book which Twilight was controlling and face planted on the ground.

"Ah!" Twilight walked with the floating book by her side leaving Spike a huge mess to clean.

"Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon?" Wondered Twilight.

"Mare in the Moon? But that's just an old ponies' tale." Spike said while he re-shelved the books.

"Mare, mare... aha! _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about night time eternal! _[Gasps] Spike! Do you know what this means?" Twilight worried.

"No-whoa!" Spike fall's off the ladder while putting the books away and was about to have another painful fall but was saved by Twilight.

"Take a note please, to the Princess." Twilight ordered extending her tail.

"Okie-dokie." Spike obeyed sliding on her tail.

"_My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!" _Twilight saying what to write as Spike writes.

"Hold on. Preci... preci..." Spike finding difficulty on how to say it.

"Threshold."

"Threh..." Spike still having trouble.

"Uh, brink?"

"..." Spike just stared confused.

"Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!"

Spike resumes writing.

"_For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle._" Twilight finishes.

"Twi-light Spar-kle. Got it!" Spike announced.

At that point there was a loud boom sound followed by a massive blast wave, Spike looked down to see the letter to Celestia had disappeared,

"That was…. odd." Twilight said, looking around she didn't see any damage to the books but several marks on the floor mostly in circles,

Suddenly there was screaming outside, Twilight rushed to the balcony and once she got there she looked up to sky and saw a meteorite heading straight for her,

"SPIKE TAKE COVER!" she shouted, running back in she grabbed Spike and created a shield bubble around the two, there was a loud _CRASH _sound followed by a screeching noise, Twilight opened her eyes to see a stallion in front of her and Spike the weird bit was there wasn't a scratch on him,

"What in Celestia's name was that?" asked Twilight, she took the shield down and walked up to the body and check his heart rate, "He's alive thankfully, wait," she brought her head up to his chest instead of the usual heartbeat of two she was supposed to hear the were four beats "His heart is beating normally but there four beats." She muttered, she check the right part of his chest there was a beat. "He has two hearts?" she asked.

She gave the rest of his body a check, his coat was a meadow green and his mane a golden yellow. His underbelly was completely white and fluffy she noticed. She used her magic to move him to sofa, afterwards she noticed that A) he was an Earth Pony and B) he had NO cutie mark whatsoever,

"S-so what now?" asked a rather shocked Spike. Twilight gave him another letter and quill.

"Write a letter to Celestia Spike, she needs to know this." She told him, "Because I think we've got are selves an alien." she finished. Spike looked at her with an odd little glance.

"Seriously?" he asked

"Positive." Twilight replied, she rubbed his stomach gently, "_Fluffy like I thought."_ She mentally noted.

Spike wrote the letter to Celestia and blew it away in a green fire.

**In Celestia's Royal Chamber.**

Celestia had finished reading her students letter, "_That silly little mare._" She thought about to write a reply, when a second letter appeared in front of her also from Twilight, she opened it and read through it, her once happy domineer now gone, reading again and then a third time,

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_I'm now writing to you to say that somepony has crashed in the library, a non-Pegasus might I add, without an injury on him but the weird part is that he has a heartbeat of four and TWO hearts! I hope that you know what's going on._

_Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle._

_P.S Still waiting on your reply on the Nightmare Moon issue._

"GUARDS!" she shouted. Soon two solar guards came running to her. Head to Twilight Sparkle's library, find a green and yellow pony, bring him here and tell Twilight to come as well." She commanded, the guards saluted and ran off to Twilight's library, "You're finally here you daft old sod, took you long enough." She said looking out of a nearby window.

**Back at the Library.**

Twilight looked at the stallion still waiting for him to come too,

"Hurry up already." She muttered, if her request was answered and/or heard by the stallion he jumped up from the sofa onto all four,

"HOLY SHIT THAT WAS PAINFUL!" he shouted, Twilight and Spike both jumped at the stallion as he seemed to come back to life, "That was like, what? My third most painful regeneration yet? Ah well could been worse." He began looking around he looked at Spike then to Twilight, "Am I trippin'?" he asked,

"Um…. hi?" Twilight said a little shocked,

"Hi are-are you a unicorn?" he asked her, she just nodded, "A unicorn? An actual freackin unicorn?" she just nodded, "next you'll say this kids a dragon!" he stated,

"I am." Spike said more confused than anything else,

"Really? A-are you shittin me?" they just nodded, "WELL THERE GOES ALL MY FREACKIN LOGIC! I bet there's also Pegasi, Alicorn's and magic too right?" he said starting to lose his cool, they just nodded, "FAN-FUCKIN-TASTIC! Next a pair of unicorn guards are gonna come burstin out the fuckin doors and take me away to your ruler!" at that point two unicorn guards burst through the door, "WELL AIN'T THAT FUCKIN DANDY?!"

"You! Stallion! You are hereby under arrest by her majesty Celestia's orders!" one said, William just stared at them,

"Well someone better pickup that phone!" he said, everypony in the room just looked at him confused, "Cause I fuckin called it!" He yelled, running between the guards and began running down the hallway, the guards turned to go after him but stopped when they saw him running on celling,

"Er….. Is that even possible?" one asked, the second just shook his head as they began to run after him,

**In Celestia's Royal Chamber**

Celestia was watching the sun slowly move through the sky contemplating an old friend's word, till she heard a knocking on the door, "Enter." She said in her calm tone, the captain of the royal guards, Shining Armour, entered he was a completely white coated unicorn with a royal blue mane,

"Princess I have news on the 'fugitive'" he told her, he looked up at her with the neutral face all guards gave her but Celestia saw straight through it and saw he was nervous,

"There wasn't issue correct?" she asked, but as she said that the doors went flying off their hinges with a pair of guards knocked over,

"Sorry about that they were being very annoying." Said the green stallion from before, he just jumped over all the debris,

"We never actually caught him." Shinning finish with a shy smile, Celestia gave him a stern glare before returning her gaze to the stallion, she levitated him up into the air and brought him up to her, she placed her horn on his head,

"OI! That is personal property lass-" he was cut off midsentence when she began to read his mind,

"Ah so you ARE number one." She said placing him on the floor,

"OH! Let me guess you've met my future selves'?" he asked looking her up and down, "I can see why I came back so many times." He muttered,

"Uh….. Princess?" came Twilight's voice as she gingerly stepped over the rubble, as she finally got over to her mentor and looked at the stallion, "O-oh you're here! Sorry but I never got your name, so what is it?"

"Well you two tell us yours and I'll tell ya mine." The stallion replied,

"Very well, I'm Twilight Sparkle personal student of princess Celestia." Twilight answered, Shining gave him a glare before sighing,

"I'm captain Shining Armour, commander of the solar guard and Twilight's big brother."

"Well there goes any advances I can make," he muttered too low to be heard, Celestia had heard however and gave a light chuckle,

"Just as I remember you." She said with a smile, the stallion gave a growl and she just giggled again, "Anyways I am princess Celestia."

"Well my turn then, I be William Sykes, no that's not my real name, a TimeLord of Gallifrey and most intelligent being in the Omniverse." He said with pride in his voice, Twilight and Shining looked at him like he was weird insane lunatic, while Celestia gave a warm smile,

"Anyways I'd like to Twilight in private for a bit captain." Celestia said, Shining waved William out the chamber and followed,

"Alright kid listen." Shining said to William once they were outside the chamber,

"Kid? I'm 16,151,215,139,142,014 years old lad!" he replied suddenly putting on a thick Irish accent "Bleh sorry bout that 'appens sometimes."

"Whatever, listen I know what Celestia is planning and I need you to do me a favour." Shining told him, he had complete seriousness in his voice, "I need you to look after Twilight please."

"You love her a lot don't you?" William asked, Shining looked at him confused but gave a nod, "Like a daughter?" he nodded again, "I know the feeling. Sure I'll help out." He gave Shining a smile,

At that point a depressed Twilight came out the chamber, Shining and William trotted up to her,

"William she wants me and you to go to a small village called Ponyville where the "Summer Sun Celebration is going to take place," she said in a depressed tone "and she wants me to make… friends." She whispered,

"Oh no that's so horrible (!)" William said in utter sarcasm, Shining however gave him a glare, "WHAT?! She's being over dramatic, seriously I'd love to 'ave my old mates again."

"Listen Twi making friends isn't so bad, and it isn't form of torture just try it for me." Shining said, he put a hoof on her shoulder and smiled, Twilight however pulled him into a hug,

"I just don't want to leave you." Twilight said into his shoulder, William gave an eye roll,

"Well come on I bet you A-loads of bags to pack so come Onwards and Upwards!" he said, but his face changed expression, "No, no that doesn't work at all."

**End of Prolouge**


End file.
